FNAF Oneshots
by Bunnymundslittleegglet247
Summary: Just a bunch of FNAF lemons and oneshots, i take request and will pair up a OC if givin description


**Bonnie x Freddy is probably my favorite ship! And I noticed that there and BARELY any fanfics of FNAF ships , so i made one of my own! If you have any request I'm glad to take them ! Well here you gp!**

/It was night 7 of Mike's shift at Freddy's Fazbears Pizza, and all the animatronics were on the prowl , extra antsy tonight . had lasted to long in this little hell hole of their home , and tonight was night he would suffer ... All the machines gathered in the play room , huddling in a circle

"Alright gang so M-m-mike is staying his last night for over time here . I-I-I-I think it's time we finally f-finish the job..." Freddy banged his fist on the wall and The rest nodded .

"y-y-yeah! I'm sick of him already! H-he's been here for t-t-to long ! " chica chirped . "

" Aye! S-s-so what time should the L-l-l-lad be get'n here ?" The pirate fox scratched his head with his blood stained hook .

" He should be arriving s-s-shorty . I-I-I-it's 11:15 ... H-h-he should be here in half an hour . He likes to get here early. "

" S-s-s-so everyone you know what to do ..." Freddy's voice got deep and demotic , he was ready for tonight . He hasn't shed any blood in awhile , the thought of him digging his claws in human flesh sent a chill down his spine .

" a- alright , you heard the boss , t-t-to your stations!" The lavender bunny pushed everyone out the door. And only the two remained .

"Thanks B-Bon , you really are my r-r-right hand ." Freddy patted his dearest friend's back with pleasure .

"Well of course F-Freddy ! Your my pal! B-b-b-besides , tonight is the last night mike will be here ! N-n-n-nothing can go wrong !" Bonnie smiled .

" Mmmmm yessss ... I can't wait to s-s-slaughter that over sized brat! " Freddy shouted , the adrenalin from it all was exciting him ,the thought of ripping out that pathetic mans organs slowly riled him up . He thought of all the ways he could do it , he would keep him alive for it so he can feel each little precious moment of pain that he would inflict on him . He would use foxy to use his hooks to pry open his eyes so he could watch everything , then split open his head to remove the brain and crush his skull so it could fit in a suit! Oh the wonderful ways he could do away with the guard ...

"F-f-f-Freddy?" Freddy was to lost in thought to even hear dear Bonnie . Freddy shook his thoughts away and looked at him .

" Yes Bon ?" Bonnie looked away , if he could blush , his face would be as red as foxy's fur.

"Um... Y-y-you seam to be a little to excited about t-t-t-tonight ." He rubbed the back of his big head and glanced at the floor . Freddy cocked his head slightly in confusion at Bonnie's actions.

" W-w-what do you mean bonnie?" He walked over to him . Bonnie began to back away quickly , almost tripping over his own big feet .

" B-Bon ! Why are you acting so w-w-weird ?" He chuckled . He was so close to Bonnie , he had him up against the table .

"F-f-freddy! You ..." Bonnie's ears flattened down to his back and continued to look away nervously . Freddy couldn't help but giggle , he going it rather adorable that Bonnie was frightened even though he wasn't to sure of why he was .

" I what B-B-Bon ?" He leaned in , his face inches away from Bonnie's . Bonnie turned his head to look at Freddy in the eye and jumped a little bit at how close he was . Bonnie chucked nervously , he grabbed his left ear and gulped

" F-Fred ... Your f-f-f-friend down under is pointing ... Y-y-you know ..." He coughed and glanced down at the 'friend' then away at the wall .

"F-f-friend ? " Freddy looked down and noticed a thick silver rod was sticking out from his pelvic area on his body .

"Oh !" His eyes widened and he smiled awkwardly .

"I-I-I didn't even know that our anatomy had a ... You know ..." He gulped nervously and looked at Bonnie .

"B-b-boss?" Bonnie glanced back at him .

" Yes?"

" Can y-y-y-you take a couple steps away from m-m-me please?" Freddy's ears twitched and stumbled back and fell over the table from behind . A loud crack echoed through the room , Freddy's massive weight broke the long table in half and all off the paper plates and come hats fell on him . Bonnie's ears perked back up and a laugh escaped his throat .

"B-boss are y-y-you alright ?" He began to laugh uncontrollably , looking down at the large bear on the floor .

"L-l-let me help you out there !" Bonnie kneeled down and threw off all the plates , party hats and the table cloth .

"T-thanks Bon ..." Freddy looked down in embarresmt . Bonnie smiled and wiped off the bear , noticing one cone hat was still on his pelvic area .

" Oops , m-missed one !" He giggled and grabbed the cone firmly .

" B-Bonnie !" Freddy threw his head back and shuttered . Bonnie was confused but then felt the cone in the claws rising up . Bonnie's eyes widened and he slowly removed the cone and saw the large silver rod poking out and Bonnie couldn't help but think it got even bigger ... Bonnie didn't look away this time , but he stared at the member hungrily . He has never seen the boss look so , so vulnerable ... So raw , he kind of liked it. Freddy cupped his hands over his face , he had never been so embarrassed ! And what made it worse is that when Bonnie touched him , it made him feel the craving now .

" Boss..." Bonnie whispered . Freddy moved his hands away slowly and looked at his friend .

"What..." He groaned , he was already embarrassed , he thought Bonnie was going to scold him , yell at him and tell him that 'feeling' was wrong ...

" Is 'that' from me ?" He smirked . Freddy sat up to make sure he heard what he just hear right .

"W-what?" Bonnie leaned closer to Freddy , rubbing his paw softly against Freddy's upper thigh . Freddy put his paw over his mouth to stop the little moan that was going to escape his mouth .

"B-Bonnie - what are you - GAH! " Bonnie roughly grabbed Freddy's member , a wave of pleasure shot up his body.

" Is that a y-yes?" Bonnie chuckled cockily . ' Where did he get this confidence from all a sudden ?' Freddy thought to himself .

"So Freddy ..." Bonnie used his index finger to lightly rub his shaft , nice and slow .b

" You know , up until n-now ... I've never noticed how c-cute you are ... " Freddy could barely listen to what Bonnie was saying over the great tantalizing feeling over his member being touched .

" D-don't tease me Bon ..." He panted .

" Y-you know ... Mike won't be here for another 20 minutes ... A-and I-I-I-if you want some help boss , I would be g-glad to give you my assistance ." Bonnie took hold of his member again and beat it at a steady but slow rate . A low purr echoed from Freddy's throat , and closed his eyes .

/" W-what if Foxy or C-c-chica catch -" Bonnie shoved Freddy back down hard on the ground and leaned in close to his head .

"Don't worry about it Boss... Just let me give you a little attention ..." Bonnie licked Freddy's ear and traced his jaw with his free hand . Freddy couldn't take the teasing anymore , he grasped Bonnie's shoulders and changed positions; pushing Bonnie down on the broken table . Freddy wasn't really expecting something like this to happen , if anything he didn't really know he had a dick or that he was even horny . He thought it was strange how he could get excited off of the thought of killing someone , he didn't even know how it felt until Bonnie brought it to his attention . Mmmmm Bonnie... All his focus was back on his friend. Bonnie , his most trusted friend , his right arm and now ... His pleasurer _( I don't know if that's even a word but just go with it !)_ Freddy grabbed his shaft and moved his paw at a fast rate , grunting as he did so. Bonnie loved seeing Freddy like this , it excited him so much he felt his own member rising out from his metal pants ( whatever those things are ) .

/" uhh Bonnie ..." Freddy grunted . Once he finally was ready to go , he spread Bonnie's legs wide open and leaned down to look for an 'opening' to insert himself in .

"Where am I s-s-suppose to put this thing ?!" He was growing irritated , looking frantically around for somewhere to plow his cock in Bonnie .

" J-j-just open up the flap !" Bonnie growled . Freddy lifted up his ass into the air and swished it around trying to find it .

" WHERE ?!" His eyes went black and his voice was demon like . Freddy needed him , he needed '_this_' and he wasn't going to wait much longer . Bonnie began to giggle cutely .

" DO YOU THINK THIS JS A JOKE ?! " he roared , which caught Bonnie by surprise .

"Alright ,alright can you at least put my ass down so I can show you where to put it ?" He laughed trying to be playful but when he looked into Freddy's eyes , they were black and serious . He knew Freddy was not having this shit tonight . Freddy slammed Bonnie down .

"Ow! B-be gent-"

" OPEN THE DAMN LATCH ." He growled . Bonnie gulped and nodded. He slid his hands down his butt and slipped off a piece of metal and threw it aside .

"There you go ... Put it in- AH!" Freddy slid himself in without any hesitation . Bonnie threw his head back and moaned loudly with pain mixed with pleasure .

" Oh Freddy your so - Mmm!" Freddy smashed his lips against his and began to thrust at a wild speed .

"Mmmmm!" Bonnie moans were muffled by Freddy's lips . Freddy was grunting like a wild animal , his eyes shut tight and his hips thrusting into Bonnie roughly . Freddy pulled himself away from this kiss and looked up at the roof , moaning Bonnie's name.

" Oh Bonnie your so f-fucking tight! ah!" Freddy growled . Bonnie moaned when he heard Freddy say his name , it seemed so naughty ...

/" Bonnie ! Ah ah ah ah !" Freddy moaned . Bonnie grabbed his own metal cock and beat on it , getting an extra shock of pure bliss but it didn't last for long . Freddy smacked Bonnie's paw away angrily as he pulled himself out and flipped him over so that his back was facing his belly.

"Don't touch yourself , only I can touch you!" Freddy growled , inserting himself if Bonnie's ass again . He leaned down and rest his belly on Bonnie's back , wrapping his arms around his waist and pounding him like an... Bunny ..

/" AH! FREDDY !" Bonnie screamed . Freddy used one of his hands and grabbed Bonnie's member and jacked him off for him .

;" /" AH ! HOLY SHIT!" Bonnie gasped . Freddy's eyes snapped open and he bit down on the back of Bonnie's neck and grumbled naughty things in his ears .

" Yeah moan for me you dirty little bunny , I love hearing your sexy moans ... Ahhhh ...You love this don't you my little bunny? Mmmm ...you feel that ? You like feeling my big fat cock in your ass ? You like how I ... Oooo ... Rub you like that? I know you do ... Ughhh ! Your mine... Remember that Bonnie ..." He moaned . Bonnie rolled his eyes back and cocked his head back .

/" Yessss Freddy ... I lovvvveee this feeling ! Aghhh I love having you inside me ... Please ... Don't stop!" He yelled . Freddy smirked and bit down harder on Bonnie's neck and at that same moment , he hit that spot where Bonnie could see more stars in the sky than on pirate coves curtain .

" RIGHT THERE !" Bonnie moaned .

" AH! HIT IT THERE HARDER ! " He clenched his paws into fist and growled like a wild beast . Freddy let go of his neck and did as he was told . He slammed into Bonnie's ass as hard and fast as he could , he was digging his claws into Bonnie's hips , so deep it went through the metal.

/" Ahhhhhhhh! " Bonnie's arms became weak and he slid down so only his ass was in the air with Freddy still pounding it . He was almost there , sounds of clanking metal echoed through the room . Bonnie could feel himself build up , his cock was knotting up .

" Freddy i-I-I'm gonna - OH SHIT!" Bonnie felt the ecstasy of an orgasm hit him , but nothing came out because they couldn't cum . Only a few more thrust and Freddy saw the starts and a animal roar echoed through the room . Bonnie and Freddy both fell weak the the floor and panted heavily . They didn't even know he could get physically exhausted .

"T-thanks Bon f-for the help ... S-s-s-sorry if I got a little aggressive there ... " Freddy laughed.

" No p-p-problem and I liked it b-b-boss." Bonnie chuckled . They were silent for a couple moments until the sound of a_ camera zooming_ in clicked . Bonnie and Freddy sat right up and looked at the security camera , wide eyed when they saw the little red light on signaling that it was on .

/" B-boss ?" Bonnie turned his head to him .

;"W-what time is it?" They both looked over to the clock on the wall .

'_2:37 A.M ' _

s"Uh oh... " they both said .

_*IN THE OFFICE_ *

/Mike , Chica , and Foxy sat there on the floor with the guard , still in disbelief of what they just saw .

" S-so does that mean that we can have sex ?" Chica gulped . Foxy put his hook over her shoulder and smirked .

" Aye it's seams so Lass ... Soooo -"

" D-Don't even think about it Foxy!" Chica scooted away . Foxy frowned and rolled his eyes .

"But this pirate wants some of your booty ~" he winked . While foxy was making bad passes at chica Mike sat there on the tablet with the most awkward boner ...

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY about that code crap that was there ! I didn't even know about that until I got the reviews this morning ( btw thank you so much )! So I fixed it up A LOT there might be a few typos in there but yeah... So anyways ! That's it ! I hope you liked it , if you have any request message me or leave some in the comments !**


End file.
